Just around the eyes
by Midnight Rain
Summary: Just around the yes is where you remind me... A man walks in to the bookstore Hermione works in. He looks so much like someone she left behind. Memory bombard her as he asks her if she would like to go get a coffee. That is only the beginning... Of someon


**_Note: Please read. Surprise at the end! I took another break from my chapter story, _How did you fall in love? _It's very good. I would appreciate it if you would read and review. _**

_                                                            **Just around the eyes**_

****

****

****

****

**_Just around the eyes_**

Hermione placed the book back on the shelf of the bookstore she worked in. She had decides to do something simple with her life. Instead of leading a heroic life as an Auror or a claustrophobic life stuck in an office at the ministry. She decided she would live a normal one. So, her she was a worker in a bookstore. 

She moved towards the counter when the small jingle of the bell sounded, signaling the arrival of a customer. The man looked about as old as her, blood hair nicely combed and gelled back. He walked over to the bookshelf containing books on business and fiancé. He placed thin, black rimmed glasses on his nose reading the spine of the books. 

From the shelf, he pulled a small book, carefully reading the title; he placed his glasses on his shirt and began to walk over towards the desk. He placed the book down and looked up at her expectantly. 

Hermione picked up the book. Without looking at him, she rang it up and told him the price as she began to bag it. She positioned the bagged book on the counter, and looked up at him to take the money. 

Grey eyes stared back at her. 

**_That's where you remind me_**

They were so remarkably like Draco's. He resembled Draco so much. It was unearthly. The way his hair was gelled back, the whole outward picture of higher stature. The arrogant smirk, it was almost enough to make her smile.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you. What is your name," Hermione smiled. 

"Malcolm," the man said idly as he picked up his bag.

"Oh, I thought I knew you," Hermione shrugged it off, but she continued to watch his eyes. Those smoky grey eyes….

 **_Of someone I left behind_**

**_I'm sorry if I stare_**

****

Malcolm smiled at her, "It's okay, but," his long fingers, pianist fingers reached up to brush a strand of loose hair. "Would you like to come get some coffee with me?" 

Hermione looked up at him, "Excuse me? You want me to go get coffee with you?" 

"Yes, would you?" Malcolm asked again. 

Hermione laughed, "I would love to. Hold on," she moved to yell into the back room. "Catherine, I'm going on my break."

"One hour thirty," she heard bellowed back. That was Catherine, always demanding. Hermione placed her apron, which was mandatory, behind the counter and then walked with Malcolm towards the door. 

He pushed open the door with one hand. His long fingers caressing through the air in a movement that signaled her to go out before him. A gesture that said, "Ladies first." 

A flashback hit Hermione like a brush off the wind, softly wrapping her mind in its wonderful embrace…

_The last ball of the year and she had been invited to go with the cutest boy in the school. Draco Malfoy, who over the years had remarkably matured to the point where it was possible to stand within a five mile radius of him. Anyway, so, it was the last dance of the last ball. Which Hermione had spent the whole time dancing away the night with Draco, when he whispered, "Let's go outside." _

_Hermione followed him towards the oak doors that led into the main hall. He opened the door with one hand, the other hand curved up in a gesture that offered to let her go ahead of him. _

"Hermione, are you okay?" Malcolm questioned. 

Hermione looked at him, "I never told you my name." 

Malcolm smiled, "It was on your apron. (I know that sounds so stupid, but I can't think of any other word for them)" He smiled as he explained. 

"Oh, yes, sorry, my mind was slipping." 

Malcolm smiled, "It was quite okay. Now, do you want to go?" 

**_But you must have stirred a memory and it caught me by surprise_**

**_But it was only for a moment_**

**_And just around the eyes_**

****

****

Hermione and Malcolm continued over to the coffee shop. They settled quietly at a table inside the small café. Soft music floated through the air. 

"What kind of coffee would you like?" Malcolm asked, as he moved toward the counter. 

"Cappuccino," Hermione answered automatically. 

Malcolm nodded, and went to retrieve the drinks. He came back with black coffee, and Hermione stated it. "You drink your coffee black," she said randomly. _Just like Draco… _

"Yea, I've done that for as long as I can remember." 

The finished their coffee, having a few good laughs and shared moments in-between. "Do you want to dance?" Malcolm asked out of the blue. 

Hermione smiled, "I would love to." And she stood up. 

Malcolm wrapped his arms around her waist and Hermione leaned on his shoulder, sighing. It felt so much like long ago. Felt so much like his…

**_Something in your touch_**

**_Took me back a long way_**

****

****

_Hermione swayed in his arms, the soft music wandering through the air. Her head rested on his shoulder and his arms had snaked around her waist. The smells of the wonderful food and beautiful incense wafted through the room. _

_"Draco…" _

"That's not my name." 

"What?" Hermione looked up at Malcolm. 

"You called me… Draco. That's not my name." 

**_And made me say the wrong name_**

**_I wish I could explain_**

****

"Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that you remind me so much of him." 

"I understand," he nodded. "But, in what do I remind you of him?" 

"Oh…." 

**_But if I had to tell you_**

**_Where a small resemblance lies_**

**_It's something in your touch and just around the eyes_**

****

****

"It's your eyes," Hermione whispered.

"So, how long have you two been apart?" Malcolm asked as he led her back to the table. 

"Apart? Oh, we were never together." 

"Really, then why do you act like you are head over heels in love with him?" 

"I used to be," Hermione admitted. "He was horrible to me and my friends and I have no clue why I liked him, but he was the 'bad boy.' Bad boys are so hard to resist." 

Malcolm smiled.

**_I'm over him completely_**

**_I rarely think of him at all_**

****

"I know this is strange of me to ask you this, but would you like to go for a walk with me around the park down the road." 

Hermione smiled, "I would love to." 

They rose from their seats and slowly, but surely made their way down the road to the park. 

It was a small park, the sun floating through the trees casting soft shadows on the ground. The birds chirping merrily and the wind whispering back. 

Hermione walked side by side with Malcolm, until he pulled her to a stop. Hermione turned to look over at him and a smile graced his features. 

**_So, when I look at you_**

**_Tell me, what should I do_**

**_With that little bit of him that I saw _**

****

****

_His hand curved up so eloquently.  While, Hermione moved through the doorframe; she smiled as she glanced up at Draco. What rally blew her away was when he smiled back. A soft, caring smile that she had never seen on him. _

Hermione was brought back into reality when Malcolm coughed. He led them over to a bench. She noticed after being with him this long that he was a leader not a follower. Hermione usually was too, except when she was with Draco, then she let him lead for his pride was to strong to ever follow. Perhaps that was why she let Malcolm lead. 

**_Only when you smiled_**

**_You could have bowled me over_**

**_A memory out of nowhere_**

**_That came and went so fast_**

****

****

"So, Hermione, where did you go to school?" 

"Hog- Home school. I was home schooled," Hermione nodded, agreeing with herself. 

"Really? I've never met anybody who was home schooled." 

"Well, now you have." 

**_Don't tell me I still love him_**

**_It's just something in your touch_**

**_And only when you smile_**

****

****

"Have I, Hermione." He turned so he was facing her. 

"Yes," Hermione nodded. 

Malcolm smiled, and began to lean towards her. "Hermione?" 

**_And only for a moment_**

****

****

Hermione eyes drifted close, "yes."

"I am Draco," and then he kissed her. 

**_Just around the eyes _** 

 _Note: **So, how was it? It started to get a little weak around the end; I thought. So, tell me what you think of it. Please. **_


End file.
